1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof Christmas light bulb, and more particularly to a Christmas light bulb having a securing device provided between the enclosure and the socket to secure the engagement between the enclosure and the socket to prevent water from entering the socket and a plug received in the bottom of the socket so that water is prevented from seeping into the socket.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional Christmas light bulb includes a bulb with a flange integrally formed on a mediate portion of the light bulb and a hollow socket with two cables extending out from a bottom of the socket.
When the bulb is inserted into the socket, the cables electrically connect with two contacting wires (not shown) of the bulb and the flange seats on a top peripheral edge of the socket. The objective of the flange aims to prevent water from entering the socket so as to accomplish the purpose of waterproofing the Christmas light bulb. However, it is noted from the structure that when the flange engages the top peripheral edge of the socket, gaps exist. Because of the gaps, water and moisture easily seep into the socket and thus cause an electrical short. Especially, because the Christmas light bulb is normally used outdoors, the Christmas light bulb easily becomes wet so that the conventional Christmas light bulb needs to have an enhanced waterproof structure.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved waterproof device for a Christmas light bulb to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved waterproof device for a Christmas light bulb. The waterproof device includes a securing device provided between the bulb and the socket and a plug inserted into the socket.
The securing device secures engagement between the bulb and the socket and the plug prevents water from seeping into the socket from a bottom of the socket. Thus, with the combination of the securing device and the plug, the Christmas light bulb is waterproof.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.